This invention relates generally to insect control devices and, more particularly, to a insecticide spraying apparatus for controlling flying insects within a closed structure having at least one open side movable between open and closed configurations.
Using a garage adjacent or connected to a residence as space for entertainment or relaxation is becoming more common. For instance, an overhead garage door may be raised to expose the space to natural sunlight and outdoor air. Sometimes, a screened wall may be used to reduce entry of flying insects into the space. Of course, other partially enclosed spaces having French doors, single pedestrian doors, or the like may also be opened and closed to provide a space with access to the outdoors. Unfortunately, attempting to have a home-like space in a pseudo-outdoor environment is made more difficult unless the presence of flies or other flying insects are controlled. Of course, it is also desirable to control flying insects even when a an outdoor enclosure is being used in a traditional manner, such as a garage or barn.
Various devices are known in the art or have been proposed for trapping and killing flies in an enclosed environment. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are not configured to spray insecticide within the enclosed area on a timer basis or based on other conditions, such as only when doors are closed so as to trap the insects before the spraying begins.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a flying insect spraying apparatus that may be mounted within a selectively enclosed space and actuated to spray insecticide therein. Further, it would be desirable to have a flying insect spraying apparatus that sprays a radially distributed insecticide at predetermined times so as to control fly populations within the enclosed space. In addition, it would be desirable to have a flying insect spraying apparatus that can be configured to dispense insecticide only when a door is closed and the space is clear of people.